


Nightmares

by drugsandcaandy



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, i’m projecting again waddup, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugsandcaandy/pseuds/drugsandcaandy
Summary: And when the nightmares did come, they held each other closer and whispered that it wasn’t real, that they were safe, that they were together and no harm would come.
Relationships: Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales
Kudos: 36





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been awake for more than 24 hours and decided it was time to project bc I can’t sleep. Enjoy

There was a time, in the Wild Hunt, when Kieran would send Mark dreams. 

At first, Mark hadn’t realized Kieran was doing it. He was so grateful for a break from the nightmares that he didn’t think to question how he’s gotten it. 

He’d found out, eventually, and nearly by accident. When he’d asked Kieran about it, the other boy stared at the ground, confessing as if it was a shameful thing. 

“I could not bare to see you miserable in sleep, when it is the only time we may have a chance of a reprieve from the misery.”

Mark felt as if his heart might break. Everything with Kieran was so new, and it had been years since anyone showed such care for him. 

When Mark left the Hunt the nightmares returned, and he found himself wishing for Kieran next to him, even knowing it was never again possible. 

The first night he slept next to both Kieran and Cristina, many months later, he had no nightmares. 

Even when they could not be together, when Kieran was in Faerie, Mark would lie in Cristina’s arms and sleep without nightmares. 

In the cottage they slept little, not wanting to waste the limited time they had together. But when they did, they tangled together until Mark couldn’t tell who was holding him, or who he was holding, and he didn’t care— he lay next to those he loved lost and slept peacefully. 

And when the nightmares did come— when Mark woke to find his face damp with tears, when Cristina cried out in her sleep, when Kieran woke up screaming— they held each other closer and whispered that it wasn’t real, that they were safe, that they were together and no harm would come. 

And though Mark had tried to convince himself of similar things when he woke alone, it was never as true as when Kieran and Cristina were next to him.


End file.
